Hanya Untukku
by Mikhaylee
Summary: "Ini sempurna! Kalau begitu aku semakin tidak ingin berhenti dari pekerjaanku, Shizu-chan." Izaya berkata dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. -Shizuo x Izaya-


**Hanya Untukku**

.

.

Disclaimer: Durarara! Belongs to Ryohgo Narita

Pairing: Heiwajima Shizuo x Orihara Izaya

Setting diambil ketika Shizuo belum bertemu dengan Tanaka Tom. So, let's have fun

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo mengangguk untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mengingat-ingat kembali pesanan dan nomor ruangan yang saat ini ditujunya. Pemuda berseragam bartender itu berjalan cepat dengan entengnya membawa sebuah nampan di tangan kanannya yang berisi pesanan dua gelas _orange juice_ , satu porsi _grilled steak_ dan tempura untuk ruangan tujuh belas.

Sudah empat hari terakhir ini Shizuo bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah tempat karaoke yang terbilang punya nama di Ikebukuro. Sebuah keberuntungan ia masih bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang layak meski reputasinya yang cukup buruk di mata orang-orang. Di hari pertama dan keduanya bekerja, Shizuo beberapa kali salah masuk ruangan dan itu cukup membuatnya khawatir akan dipecat. Oleh karena itu, hari ini ia akan lebih berhati-hati lagi dan mengingat dengan baik nomor dan pesanan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Ruangan ini kah?" gumam Shizuo begitu kakinya berdiri tepat di ruangan bernomor 17. Ia segera memperbaiki penampilannya kemudian mengetuk pintu ruangan sebanyak tiga kali dan masuk dengan sopan.

"Permisi. Saya mengantarkan pesanan Anda—"

Langkahnya mendadak terhenti.

 _Praaang!_

Nampan yang dibawanya terjatuh dengan suara nyaring membentur lantai, pun dengan gelas dan piring yang pecah menghamburkan isinya. Matanya membelalak lebar saat mendapati dua sosok manusia yang sedang saling menindih di sofa berwarna putih gading. Terlebih lagi, dua sosok itu sama-sama pria! Pencahayaan yang redup juga tembang yang masih terdengar dari _speaker_ karaoke, Shizuo tidak tahan dengan tempat ini. Apalagi begitu melihat sosok familiar yang tengah bercumbu di depannya itu membuat urat kemarahan muncul satu persatu.

" _Flea_?"

Ada geraman diantara gertakan giginya. Sosok berpenampilan serba hitam yang Shizuo yakini adalah Orihara Izaya itu terlihat melakukan gerakkan berarti ketika menyadari keberadaannya yang sudah cukup membuat keributan di sini.

" _Are_? Shizu- _chan?_ Kenapa Shizu- _chan_ bisa ada di sini?"

Sosok tersebut—benar saja Izaya, kembali duduk dari posisinya yang semula menindih seorang pria yang tampaknya sudah berumur. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan merapikan penampilannya yang terlihat berantakan.

"Harusnya itu kata-kataku!" timpal Shizuo. "Sedang apa kau di sini, hah?!"

"Shizu- _chan_ tidak lihat kalau aku sedang bekerja?" kedua tangannya ia letakkan di sandaran sofa. Sebenarnya Izaya cukup terkejut bertemu Shizuo di tempat seperti ini. Terlebih lagi protozoa itu malah memergokinya dalam keadaan yang ia akui sangat memalukan.

"HUH?! Kau melakukan hal mesum di tempat kerjaku, brengsek!" bentak Shizuo. Kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati Izaya. Bekas makanan yang tercampur dengan pecahan gelas di lantai terinjak oleh sepatunya.

"Hoi, kau pelayan sialan! Berani sekali kau menggangguku ya!" Shizuo tersentak karena sepasang tangan mencengkram kuat kerah kemejanya. Si tua bangka partner Izaya ini berteriak keras tepat di depan wajahnya, membuat Shizuo mengernyit jijik karena aroma nafasnya yang bau alkohol seakan mencekik lehernya.

Izaya melihat dengan sebuah cengiran lebar ketika tangan kliennya itu berusaha menggapai botol sake di meja. Ia menunggu kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Dan sesuai prediksinya, botol sake itu terayun dan menghantam kepala Shizuo dengan keras. Cairan pekat merah mengucur deras melewati pelipisnya.

Inilah saatnya.

"BANGSAAAAAAAAAAATTT!" Shizuo menggeram dengan mengangkat meja dan sofa di ruangan tersebut untuk dihantamkan pada orang yang mencoba memecahkan kepalanya.

Dan Izaya hanya tertawa-tawa menyaksikan keributan yang terjadi.

* * *

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Shizuo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya karena sedari tadi merasa dibuntuti oleh seseorang. Ia menolehkan wajah pada Izaya di belakangnya.

"Berjalan di belakangmu bukan berarti aku mengikutimu, bukan? Hanya kebetulan saja kita satu arah," kedua tangan Izaya tertanam dalam saku jaket hoodie miliknya. Udara malam ini cukup dingin juga, pikirnya.

"Kau jelas-jelas mengikutiku, dasar penguntit!" bentak Shizuo. Jarinya terarah menunjuk pada Izaya.

"Ah, menuduh orang yang tidak-tidak itu tidak baik loh, Shizu- _chan._ Aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar ke restoran Simon."

"Restoran Simon berada di arah yang berlawanan, kaupikir bisa membodohiku?"

Izaya tertawa lebar.

"Tapi aku biasa lewat jalan ini untuk ke sana. Bisa kusebut ini jalan pintas."

"Jalan pintas kepalamu!" Shizuo berang. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "AAAKH! TERSERAH! Aku tidak peduli kau mau melakukan apa. Tapi kalau kau menggangguku lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menendang bokongmu!"

Shizuo mulai kesal. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan gerakkan kasar di kursi sebuah taman. Tangannya bergerak merogoh rokok di saku celananya dan membakar tembakau tersebut, asap tebal mengepul saat ia menghembuskannya.

"Apa kau akan bekerja di sana lagi besok?" tiba-tiba saja Izaya sudah muncul di balik punggungnya. Shizuo pikir kutu ini sudah pergi. Pemuda bertubuh ramping itu sengaja duduk di atas sandaran kursi taman untuk mengganggu Shizuo.

"Psshhh… aku sudah dipecat dari tempat itu," Shizuo mengepulkan kembali asap rokoknya ke udara. "padahal baru empat hari aku bekerja di sana."

Izaya menampilkan wajah iba yang terlihat dibuat-buat sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Shizuo yang dililiti perban. Saat itu juga empat sudut siku-siku sudah muncul di pelipis Shizuo, namun ia mencoba menahan keinginannya untuk melempar Izaya dengan kursi taman yang didudukinya karena sudah malas meladeni kutu tengik satu ini.

"Setiap kali bertemu dengan kutu sial ini aku selalu sial! Kenapa kau tidak cepat mati saja?" Shizuo menepis dengan kasar tangan Izaya yang masih bertengger di kepalanya.

"Aww… Shizu- _chan_ benar-benar jahat. Padahal aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh. Ini sebuah pekerjaan." ungkap Izaya enteng.

"Pekerjaan?" mata yang terhalang kacamata berlensa biru itu terarah pada Izaya. "Pekerjaan mesum!"

Cengiran sinis tampil di bibirnya. "Hei, jangan bicara seperti itu. Sebuah informasi itu terkadang tak ternilai harganya, Shizu- _chan_. Dan di sini aku berusaha menawarkan bayaran yang setimpal."

"Ck itu sama saja kau menjual tubuhmu, bodoh!" cibir Shizuo.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Itu jelas berbeda _."_

Alisnya mengernyit. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Entah mengapa Shizuo kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melempar rokoknya ke sembarang arah. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri menjulang di depan Izaya. Ia kembali dibuat kesal oleh orang yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya tersebut.

"Apanya yang beda! Kau tidur bersama pria-pria hidung belang itu kan?"

"Ah? Aku tidak paham maksudmu. Tapi aku belum pernah tidur dengan pria-pria yang kau sebutkan tadi." Izaya menimpali rentetan pertanyaan gila yang Shizuo tuduhkan padanya dengan santai. Ia melangkah, mendekati Shizuo dengan hati-hati.

"Hanya sebatas ciuman, hanya itu." katanya. Tangannya bergerak melepas kacamata mantan bartender tersebut. "Kalau hanya ciuman saja, sekarang pun aku bisa melakukannya dengan Shizu- _chan."_ tambahnya.

Shizuo hanya diam menatap Izaya di depannya. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali. Kutu bau ini masih saja tersenyum menyebalkan meski ia tidak sadar jika perkataannya itu membuat Shizuo semakin murka. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, membuat Izaya yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu terlihat bingung dan mencari-cari bola mata berwarna cokelat madu miliknya.

"Ne, Shizu _-chan_?"

"Berhenti."

"Eh?" Izaya tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja Shizuo menahan kedua lengannya dengan kuat dan membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas tertangkap oleh telinganya.

"Berhenti dari pekerjaanmu…"

Izaya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia semakin bingung dengan makhluk yang dijulukinya sebagai protozoa di depannya ini. Shizuo masih memegangi lengannya dengan kuat sementara kepalanya jatuh di pundak Izaya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Ia mulai waspada. Sekarang ini tangannya tak bisa digerakkan, akan sulit untuk merogoh pisau dalam saku jaketnya. Karena bisa saja Shizuo hanya berakting dan menyerangnya secara mendadak. "Aku ini seorang informan."

Hening untuk sesaat. Shizuo maupun Izaya sama-sama tak bergerak. Ada dengusan aneh yang keluar dari mulut Shizuo, Izaya mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti bermain-main denganku." Shizuo dengan cepat menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Izaya yang sontak saja membuat bola mata pemuda berambut hitam itu melebar. Sebuah pisau lipat terjatuh menimpa tanah dari tangan informan tersebut.

"Izaya."

Bahkan dalam situasi terpojoknya saat ini pun, Izaya masih saja bisa terkekeh dengan bebasnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Shizuo ingin sekali meludah tepat di wajahnya.

"Dasar monster…" Shizuo memicing mendengar kata yang tak pernah absen meluncur dari mulut Izaya. Kutu ini benar-benar tahu apa saja yang bisa menyulut kemarahannya. Izaya menarik kerah baju Shizuo dengan tangannya yang masih dicengkram kuat oleh monster Ikebukuro itu.

"Kau mau aku berhenti? Lalu kau ingin membunuhku? Lakukan saja! Lakukan saja jika kau bisa, Shizu- _chan_!" raut gembira tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Izaya bersuara dengan keras, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak meski tak ada satupun hal yang patut ditertawakan di sini.

"Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu, Shizu- _chan!_ Aku menyukai tiap emosimu yang meluap!"

Shizuo semakin jijik melihat Izaya dan tak tahan dengan ocehannya yang semakin meracau, dengan segera ia balik membanting tubuh Izaya dengan kasar hingga sosok itu menghantam tong sampah.

"Kau sama sekali belum berubah, Izaya."

Izaya mencoba bangun, seluruh badannya terasa sakit akibat dibanting dengan keras oleh Shizuo, namun ia tak begitu menghiraukannya. Mengaduh hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lemah di depan Shizuo. Dan ia tak ingin Shizuo merasa di atas angin hanya karena berhasil menjatuhkannya seperti ini. Dengan tertatih, pemuda itu mencoba bangkit namun lututnya terasa luar biasa sakit dan sekali lagi ia kembali terhempas ke tanah.

Sepasang kaki dengan pantofel hitam mendekat ke arahnya. Izaya menutup matanya tanpa meninggalkan sebuah senyuman. Ia, Orihara Izaya, sepertinya akan mati malam ini juga oleh monster Ikebukuro—Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Kau sama sekali belum berubah."

Izaya mendengus. "Kenapa Shizu- _chan_ terus mengulang kalimat yang sama? Apa kau tidak bisa mencari kata-kata lainnya dengan otamu?" ia berkata dengan nada mencibir. "Ah, aku sampai lupa. Shizu- _chan_ kan orang yang bodoh hahaha!"

"Kau masih menyedihkan seperti biasa."

Izaya langsung terdiam. Shizuo berjongkok tepat di depannya yang terkapar tak berdaya. Tak ada balasan dari Shizuo yang sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tak bersuara untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Hingga detik berikutnya Izaya merasakan sepasang tangan besar mengusap pipinya yang dingin. Tangan itu terasa kasar di kulitnya namun gerakkannya begitu lembut dan kalau boleh Izaya bilang, terasa hangat sekali.

Izaya baru kali ini merasakan sentuhan seperti ini.

Rupanya Shizu- _chan_ terasa seperti ini.

Dan Izaya merasa tidak akan keberatan jika wajahnya hancur oleh tangan hangat ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa Shizu- _chan_ ingin aku berhenti?" bisik Izaya. "Mengamati orang-orang, mengetahui kepribadian mereka. Aku benar-benar mencintai pekerjaanku."

Tidak ada balasan dari Shizuo, maka dari itu Izaya melanjutkan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ingin aku berhenti? Apa kau merasa risih melihatku bersama orang lain? Apa kau tidak nyaman dengan apa yang kulakukan dalam pekerjaanku?"

Kali ini tak ada lagi pisau lipat sebagai pengganti kata, Izaya mengatakannya dengan jelas. Ia mengatakannya langsung pada Shizuo dan membalas gerakkan tangan di pipinya.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya bukan? Setiap langkah yang kau perbuat selalu membuatku kesal setengah mati. Apapun yang kau lakukan di depanku selalu membuat mataku sakit." tangan Shizuo bergerak memegangi masing-masing sisi tubuh Izaya, menuntun pemuda untuk duduk manis.

"Lebih dari itu, aku paling tak tahan melihatmu melakukan ini dengan orang lain." Shizuo meraih dagu Izaya dan mencium bibirnya hangat. Bola mata Izaya melebar ketika menyadari apa yang tiba-tiba Shizuo lakukan kepadanya.

"Kau mengerti kan, sekarang, Izaya?" ungkap pemuda itu begitu ciuman mereka terlepas.

Izaya terengah dengan wajah memerah. Ia tutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Yang barusan itu benar-benar mendadak sampai ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, tubuhnya bergetar hebat —menahan tawa.

"Ini sempurna! Kalau begitu aku semakin tidak ingin berhenti dari pekerjaanku, Shizu- _chan._ " Izaya berkata dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya. Shizuo mengernyit mengetahui begitu keras kepalanya makhluk di depannya ini.

"Kau menciumku karena merasa kesal aku berciuman dengan orang lain? Aku senang, Shizu- _chan_! Aku senang kau terganggu dengan apa yang kulakukan! Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku jika aku melakukan ini pada orang lain?" Izaya menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Shizuo dan menggigit leher pemuda tersebut.

"IZA—"

Sebelum Shizuo protes, Izaya mengunci bibir mantan bartender itu dengan bibirnya. "Atau ini?" Izaya menurunkan tangannya meraba ikat pinggang Shizuo dan hampir melepaskannya.

"Hoi—" Shizuo menjauhkan tangan Izaya dari tubuhnya.

"Lihat kan? Aku begitu menyukai pekerjaanku." katanya sambil terkekeh.

"DASAR KAU KUTUUUU!" Shizuo kembali murka dan memiting leher Izaya sekuat tenaga kemudian menyeret sang informan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Adududuh… sakit, Shizu- _chan!_ Aku hanya bercanda. Ber-can-da, -aku tidak bisa bernafas." Izaya hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuhnya diseret paksa oleh Shizuo.

"Ayolah, Shizu- _chan_ lepaskan aku. Kau mau membawaku kemana sih?" tanya Izaya dengan gusar karena Shizuo belum juga berniat melepaskan lehernya yang sakit.

Shizuo melempar tatapan bengis ke arah Izaya yang dibawanya. Auranya begitu gelap, cukup membuat seorang Izaya bergidik ngeri. "Mulai sekarang kau akan bekerja untukku, _flea_!"

"Di rumahku!"

"Dan hanya untukku!"

 **-owari-**


End file.
